


Sneaking Around

by jackson_nicole



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Sneaking Around

It didn't take long for news to get back to the boys about Rose’s new secret boyfriend. By the next day on set, Marco and Jordan were already making little jokes about her sneaking around with someone and how they needed to meet him and approve of the guy their ‘little sister’ was dating. Alexander snickered and interjected a few quips of his own, but otherwise enjoyed the banter.

“Hey, guys. What’s going on?” Georgia asked, joining them all in the break tent.

“Did you hear about Rosie’s new boyfriend?” Marco asked, slipping an arm around her neck and kissing her cheek. Rose made a face at him and pushed at him, cracking a smile. Georgia giggled and said, “Yes, I did. Me and Katheryn thought we were going to meet him the other day.”

The boys all turned to her, eyes wide.

“Did you?!” They asked. Rose rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone to send a quick SOS to Alex. Georgia laughed and shook her head.

“No. It was just Alex. We thought he was the secret boyfriend, but he stopped by before we did.” Georgia said. The boys all groaned and sighed, making Rose’s head shoot up.

“Oh, I’m so sorry to disappoint you with me hanging out with my friends?” Rose said, making a face and chuckling. “Look, face it, Y'all aren’t going to meet him anytime soon, okay?”

Almost on cue, Alex strode into the tent, driving Rose mad at the irony.

“What did I miss?” Alex asked, slipping by Georgia and taking the empty seat next to Rose. Marco leaned over and said, in Danish, “Have you met her secret boyfriend? Is he even real?”

Rose’s face fell as the two Danes went back and forth, leaving her and the others out of the loop.

“Nah, but from what I hear he’s a pretty awesome guy,” Alex responded, in Danish. Marco smirked and asked, “What’s she told you?”

Before Alex could respond, Rose sat up, blocking the two. “Can we not do the Danish thing please?” She asked, sweetly, looking between them then giving them a hard stare. Alex snickered and put an arm around her, kissing her cheek.

“Come on, Rose. We’re just teasing.” Alex said, giving her a quick squeeze. Rose sighed as Marco threw his arms around her as well, squeezing tight.

“Guys…” Rose said.

“Hey, I want in!” Jordan laughed, descending behind the three of them and squeezing them all. Rose groaned as her costume was pressed against her and she turned her head toward Alex, whispering in his ear in a desperate plea, “Baby…”

Alex chuckled and elbowed Jordan away before pushing Marco away. They both let go and laughed, kissing Rose’s cheeks. Rose sat back and sighed, rolling her neck and closing her eyes. Marco and Jordan descended into conversation with Alexander and Georgia, Marco moving across the tent. Rose sighed and sat back, rubbing her temples.

“Baby, you okay?” Alex asked. Rose shook her head.

“No. I have the worst fucking headache right now.” Rose said.

“Too much wine?” Alex teased. Rose shot him a look and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Come on, babe. I’m just kidding. Seriously, what is it?”

“I don’t know. I just woke up with the world’s worst headache and those bitches teasing me isn’t helping.” Rose said. Alex slid a hand over her thigh and gave her a small squeeze before pulling it away.

“We just have a few more scenes and they don’t need us for two days,” Alex said. Rose gave a small smile and let her head fall back with a sigh. Alex glanced at the others before leaning closer to her and whispering, “I was thinking maybe we can sneak off and go exploring? Just you, me, and...Our cameras?”

Rose’s head slowly came forward, a smirk spreading across it. Alex chuckled as she turned to him.

“Where did you have in mind?” She asked. Alex chuckled and opened his mouth to respond, but one of their PA’s walked in and said, “Alright, guys, they need you on set.”

Everyone gave a soft groan before picking themselves out of their chairs and walking back to set.

~

They were on set for 2 more hours before they had technical issues with the cameras and some of the hydraulics and the cast got an extra break. Feeling brave and a little frisky, Alex stole Rose away and brought her to one of the empty trailers they only used for overnight work. Alex locked the door and turned to her.

“Alex. What are you doing?! They’re going to catch us!” Rose said with a giggle as Alex came over to her and kissed her slowly.

“I can’t help it, okay? The next scene is us and I’m already dying…” Alex said, pulling up her dress. Rose squeaked and pushed at his hands.

“Alex, no!” She giggled. Alex smirked and pushed her hand away, tugging the dress up to expose her panties.

“Not me. Just you. Just for now.” Alex whispered into her ear as he rubbed her through the material. Rose bit her lip and whimpered, tilting her head back.

“Just...Just don’t make me scream...I really don’t want to have to deal with Michael if he finds out we did it on set…” Rose said, softly, running her hands over his hair, pissed she couldn’t run her fingers through it. Alex chuckled as his lips traveled to her neck.

“Deal,” Alex said, slipping his fingers into her panties and playing with her. Rose bit her lip and whimpered.

“Fuck…” She breathed.

“How’s the headache?” He teased. Rose pinched the back of his neck making him call out and looked down at her. Rose giggled and said, “It’s still there. So make this quick.”

Alex smirked and locked lips with her as he pushed two fingers inside her. Rose moaned into the kiss and clung to him as she began to ride his fingers while they worked inside her. Rose broke the kiss and tilted her head back, letting out a soft moan.

“Alex...Alex…” Rose whimpered. She pressed her face into his cheek as she said softly, “Fuck, baby, I need something else...Please…”

Alex groaned, realizing she wanted to up the ante and get a little more down and dirty. He chuckled and tugged down her panties as he slowly knelt in front of her. Rose sighed and hopped up onto the counter as Alex slid her panties off one leg and pulled her forward, kissing along her thighs. Rose watched him and sighed, digging her nails between the braids in his hair.

“Fuck. Alex, hurry up.” She giggled. Alex looked up at her as he flicked out his tongue to rub against her clit. Rose moaned and tilted her head back as he pulled her closer, going to work. Rose whimpered and bit her lip as he slipped his fingers in alongside his tongue and moved quickly. He moaned, softly, against her, the vibrations shooting through her and making her come hard. She clamped a hand over her mouth to try and keep quiet as she whimpered and moaned as he rode her through her orgasm. Alex waited until she stopped shaking and stood, fixing her panties and kissing her roughly. Rose kissed him back and sighed into the kiss. “Jesus…”

“What’s the good of sneaking around if we don’t do naughty things at work?” He teased. Rose gave him a look and giggled.

“It’s fun, but they could be looking for us and if we walk out of here and someone sees, we’re outed and fucked,” Rose said, jumping down from the counter. Alex chuckled and kissed her again.

“Go on. I’ll leave after you.” He said, going to the sink to rinse his mouth, rooting around for mouthwash. Rose giggled and slipped out of the trailer, looking around to make sure no one was there. When she didn't see anyone, she gave two quick knocks on the door and hurried away. Alex quickly washed his mouth and chin before walking out of the trailer just as a PA began to call everyone back to set. With a satisfied smirk, he made his way back.

~

After 6 more hours, everyone filed back into their trailers to change out of their hair and costumes and went back to the hotel, Alex making an excuse to stay out later and went back with Rose to her apartment. Once they started dating, Alex was so thankful that Rose visited Ireland often enough to get an apartment in Dublin. With Rose’s aunts moving to their family farm in Stradone, Co Cavan just an hour away, it made sense so that way she still had the city life and visited the farm every now and then. And when she joined the cast and learned they would be filming in Ireland, she made sure her aunts got to visit the set as often as she was allowed them to be there.

Rose opened the door to her apartment and sighed as she dropped her bag by the door and slowly sank to her knees and then spread out on the floor. Alex laughed as he stepped over her, setting his bag down then kneeling beside her.

“You okay, babe?” Alex asked. Rose gave a soft whine as a response and Alex snickered, pulling her up and hauling her over his shoulder.

“Baby…” She whined, making a pathetic attempt to smack his ass. It only made Alex laugh as he carried her to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. Rose sighed and stretched as Alex stripped off his shirt and pants, flinging the window open to let the cold air wash over him and his boxer shorts. Rose sighed and kicked off her shoes, too lazy in this moment to take off anything else. Alex turned to her and chuckled.

“Babe.” He said softly, sitting by her feet, lifting them and putting them into his lap. “Why are you so damn tired?”

“I don’t know. I think you fucked me up the other day.” Rose said with a tired, giddy giggle. Alex snickered; He loved to hear that tired giggle from her and always tried his hardest to say stupid funny shit to get her into a tired giggle fit that pushed him into a fit.

“I mean, I definitely fucked you up…” He teased. Rose pushed his shoulder with her foot as he pulled off her socks and tossed them into the hamper. He snickered and began rubbing her feet, making her moan and flex her foot.

“Oh, god.” She sighed, letting her body relax as his fingers worked over her tired muscles. “Mmm, have I told you I love you lately?”

“Yes, baby. I know. You only love me when I touch you.” Alex teased. Rose snorted and said, “Not all the time.”

Alex chuckled and shifted to tug down her shorts and toss them away. She sighed and rolled herself to one side to pull her arm out of her jacket, then to the other side to do the same. She tugged the jacket out from under her and tossed it, not caring where it landed. Alex moved onto the bed completely as he kept her legs in his lap, starting to work on her legs.

“Alex...Yes, babe…” Rose moaned, hissing out her S’s. She arched her back and sighed as she felt the soreness in her legs slowly fade away with Alex’s slow and skilled fingers. He made his way up each leg before he scooted up to her and tugged on her shirt gently.

“Do you want this off too?” He asked. Rose nodded and let Alex tug the shirt off, then curled into his side, kicking at his legs gently to slide one of hers between his. Alex chuckled and held her close, kissing her temple. She buried her face in his chest and sighed, happily.

“Mmm-Baby, can you do my back real quick, please?” She asked, sweetly. Alex lifted her head from his chest and kissed her deep and slow as his hands wrapped around her, kneading at her skin. Rose broke the kiss and tilted her head back, moaning out, “Ohhhhhh, yeahhhhh….”

She sighed and went completely limp in his arms with a stupid smile on her face that made Alex laugh. He shook his head and continued until he realized she had fallen asleep. Alex snickered and slowly pulled away from her, getting up and gathering their clothes to toss into the hamper. He put both their phones on the nightstand, plugging them in, then turned off the light before crawling in next to her. He took down his hair, then pulled her back against him, spooning her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and whispered into her hair, “Good night, baby. Love you.”

Rose gave a sleepy ‘Hmm’ and Alex smirked before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

~

Alex suddenly felt pleasure shoot through his body as he was slowly roused from his dreams. He groaned and felt around until he sunk his hands into Rose’s hair, blinking his eyes open slowly. He looked down at her and groaned again, seeing her head bobbing up and down over his cock. Hearing him wake up, Rose looked up at him and smirked. She pulled her mouth off him and said, “Well, hello sunshine.”

Alex moaned and gave a soft hiss as he shifted. “Jesus, fuck, Rose. What are you doing?” He asked. Rose giggled as she kept moving her hand, slowly.

“I think you know exactly what I’m doing, baby.” She teased. Rose bent her head to take him back into her mouth, but Alex yanked her up and pinned her down, hovering over her. She arched against him and giggled as she bit her lip.

“I thought you were tired? With a splitting headache?” He asked as a small smirk spread across his face. Rose lifted her head to nip at his bottom lip.

“I was.” She said softly. “But I had quite the dream and I hoped you wouldn’t mind me waking you up to help me out.”

Alex smirked and slid a hand down, sliding it into her panties. Rose moaned and tilted her head back, opening her legs more for him.

“I think you know I wouldn’t mind, but I’d like to be asked first, at least.” He purred, rubbing over her folds gently. Rose bit her lip and moaned.

“Don’t tease...Please…” She begged. Alex chuckled and lowered himself to nip and lick at her ear.

“You didn't ask first. That’s kind of rude.” He said, his voice low and sultry. “I think you’re in trouble.”

Rose couldn’t hold back a smirk as she rolled her hips up against him. She turned her face to him and said, against his lips, “Then punish me again...But be gentle...I think that’s what fucked me up last time.”

Alex couldn’t keep character and laughed, looking at her and shaking his head. “Look, do you want me to fuck you or not?” He asked. Rose shook her head and kissed him slowly.

“No. Don’t fuck me. Love me.” She said. Alex released her wrists and her hands flew into his hair. Alex kissed her deep and slow as he pushed his fingers inside her. Rose moaned into the kiss.

“I think you need a little punishment for not asking me. Just a little, then I’ll love you.” He said, softly. Rose nodded and let her eyes flutter closed. Alex smirked and pulled his fingers out, tugging her panties off and tossing them away. “Now, open like a good girl.”

Rose sighed and spread her legs for him. He palmed her thigh and said, “There’s my good girl.”

“I’m a good girl…” She breathed, starting to pant, slightly. Alex giggled and slid his fingers back inside her making her moan. “Such...A fucking...Good girl…”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh. When she woke up from a sex dream, she was like a different person and it amused Alex to no end. He pumped his fingers in and out, fast then slow, driving her completely over the edge. He worked his fingers in her as she rode them through her orgasm until she was near breathless from pleasure. Alex chuckled and pulled his fingers out of her.

“Mmm...Love me?” She asked. Alex shook his head.

“Not yet.” He said. He took her hand and guided it to wrap around his cock. “Slowly, baby. Just a little.”

Rose slowly stroked him, opening her eyes to invade his space and crush her lips against his, pressing her body against him. Alex groaned as she pumped him, fast, if only brief. She giggled at her own teasing and kissed him again.

“Beg me for it,” Alex said. “Beg me, baby.”

Rose gave an exaggerated moan/whimper and said, “Please. Please, Alex, I need you. I need you now.”

Alex gave her a look and chuckled, Rose giving her own giggle and bit her lip. “I suppose…” He teased. He pushed her hand away and pushed himself between her legs. Slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, he pushed himself inside, inch by glorious inch, making her squirm around already.

“Yes, baby.” Rose moaned. Alex pulled her up as he shifted into a sitting position, seating her in his lap. Rose gripped his shoulders and slowly rolled her hips, making them both moan. She sped up, beginning to bounce in his lap as she tilted her head back and moaned. Alex held her close, sliding a hand up to unhook her bra and pull it off. He nipped and licked his way down to her breasts, sucking and biting as she bounced. Rose whimpered and held his head, casting a glance down. “Alex…”

“What do you need, baby? Tell me.” He growled against her breast.

“Take me. Just-Just fucking take me…” Rose moaned. Alex shifted again and pushed her back onto the bed, pushing her legs open and sliding into her again. Rose moaned and pulled him down, locking her lips on his as he began to thrust, deep and fast. Rose whimpered with each thrust, practically willing her orgasm to hit her and hit her hard. But she still had to wait. She kept one hand in his hair as the other flew down to press against his ass, trying to get him as far deep into her as he could. Alex braced a hand on the mattress and the other slid to her bum, doing the same, but squeezing as he did.

“Fucking...Hell...Rose…” Alex grunted as his climax slammed into him. He groaned into her hair and rode her harder until hers blossomed over her, making her dig her nails into his skin. Alex hissed and groaned as his climax slowly ended, Rose’s soon coming to an end as well. They both slowed their movements and Rose retracted her nails from his ass, sliding it back up and into his hair as he moved his head to duck down and kiss her, slowly. “Jesus, fuck, woman.”

Rose giggled and sighed. “Sorry. It’s not my fault you’re a fucking babe and get me all hot and bothered.” She teased. Alex smirked and chuckled, nuzzling her cheek as he pulled out of her to roll onto his back. Rose gave one last whimper, missing him inside her, then scooted closer to her to rest her head on his shoulder. She tossed a hand over his chest that Alex reached over to take, his other hand sliding down to lace with her other. Alex sighed and said, “So...That exploring I wanted to do tomorrow?”

Rose giggled and tilted her head back to look up at him. “Yeah?”

“I was thinking about going to St. Stephen’s Green and then maybe hitting the Dublin castle on the way back?” He offered. Rose smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. That’s perfect, babe! I’ve always wanted to go to St. Stephen’s Green.” She said. Alex smiled and nodded.

“Good...I already got tickets for the castle and permits to take pictures at the Green.” Alex said. Rose sat up and turned to him.

“Please tell me you’re not joking,” Rose said. “I swear to God, I’ll bang you out of existence if you’re not lying to me.”

Alex howled with laughter, wrapping his arms around her and rolled her under him. Rose giggled and pushed at him. “Alex, I’m serious! Did you really already get them?!” Rose asked. Alex chuckled and nodded, kissing her softly.

“I did. I promise.” He said, cupping her face. “We don’t need to have sex again,  _ believe me _ , I understand how excited you are.”

Rose giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, kissing him. Of all the things that they had in common, photography was the biggest. They both turned into complete nerds when their cameras were out or they were talking about anything remotely related to cameras and photography. And seeing Alex with a camera in his hand and in his zone drove Rose absolutely mad, wanting him then and there.

Alex kissed her softly and said, “We have to get up early though, babes.”

Rose pouted and rolled over to grab her phone to look at the time. When she saw it read 2:40, she looked at Alex and asked, “How early is early?”

Alex chuckled, sliding an arm around her and placed a delicate kiss on her shoulder before saying, “At least 7:30. We have to be on the road by 8.”

“Why? I thought we were gonna have the whole day?” Rose asked. Alex nodded and rolled onto his side as Rose set her phone back down and turned to him.

“We are. But I know Georgia will probably try to steal you for the day and if we don’t want them to know about us, we have to leave before they get here.” Alex said. Rose rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Boys.” She said. “So fucking complicated.”

Alex scrunched up his face with a soft scoff and smile.

“We can just tell them we’re going to the Green to take pictures. They know we do photography together. It won’t be that weird.” Rose said.

“Yeah, but if we end up being gone the whole day? We used to go on like, an hour or two shoots. Not the entire day.” Alex said. Rose pouted and crossed her arms.

“I think we should just tell them,” Rose said. Alex chuckled and pulled her closer, kissing her, gently.

“Baby. If we tell them now, the jokes will only get worse.” Alex said. Rose shook her head and sighed. “I think we need to wait until after filming. Then we won’t see them all day, every day and it will be easier.”

Rose nodded and sighed, knowing he was right, but still wanted to be stubborn and tell them. She sighed again and curled up into his side, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. Alex kissed her temple and played with her hair until she began to drift off to sleep.

“Baby,” Alex said, gently.

“Mmm.”

“Can you promise you won’t wake up again and violate me?” Alex asked, not being able to restrain himself and keep the laugh from his voice, though he was completely serious, he knew she would smack him. Rose opened her eyes slowly and glared up at him. Alex’s face had turned red from trying to hold in his laughter, biting his lip as he looked down at her.

“I’m going to stab you while you sleep.” She said before she put her head back down and closed her eyes. Alex laughed out loud and wiped his face as tears streamed down his face. “I will hurt you. Shut up and go to sleep.”

“I love you, baby.” Alex chuckled. Rose snuggled closer, pushing her face into his neck and mumbled, “Love you too.”

Alex sighed and held her close as they both fell back asleep.

~

The next morning, Rose was so giddy as she packed up their cameras and hopped into her jeans. She wiggled into her shirt and danced around as the music played in the bedroom. Alex glanced at her and chuckled as he tied his shoes, then grabbed his phone and sat back, taking a quick video as she bounced around, slipping her shoes on and tying her hair back. She sang out to some random Niall Horan song he still didn't know and giggled as she tugged on her jacket. Finally, she turned to him and said, “Ready?!”

Alex put away his phone and smiled. “Yup. You told the girls you were going to the farm?” He asked. Rose nodded as Alex stood and grabbed his camera bag.

“Yes. Did you tell the guys you were going to Howth to get pictures?” Rose asked as she slipped on her sunglasses and grabbed her keys. Alex nodded.

“Yup.” He said with a soft snicker. Rose giggled and lifted up to kiss him softly before they both hurried out of the apartment and down to Rose’s car.

“Rose? Alex?” They froze, hands on the door handles. They turned and saw Katheryn walking down the street, obviously coming to see Rose.

“Katheryn. I...I thought...Um…” Alex couldn’t give a good excuse that wouldn’t give them away.

“I was coming to see if Rose wanted to do brunch,” Katheryn said, raising an eyebrow at Alex before turning to Rose.

“I-I thought I texted you? I’m, um, going to the farm today.” She lied. Katheryn shook her head.

“No, my phone is getting fixed. It dropped from my bag yesterday and totally smashed everything.” She said. Katheryn took another glance at Alex and said, “I thought you were going to Howth today, Alex? The guys were really bummed this morning.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. Uhm…”

“I’m dropping him off,” Rose said, quickly, thinking it made complete sense. Katheryn shifted and furrowed her brow.

“In Howth? Isn’t that the opposite direction?” She asked. Rose shifted and muttered only loud enough for Alex to hear, “God, you guys pay attention…”

Rose looked up and said, “Yeah. Uh, my aunts have stuff to do in the morning so I was going to go with Alex and get a few pictures before going up there.” She gave an innocent smile but Katheryn’s sly smirk made it drop.

“I thought you were dropping him off?” She asked.

“I asked her to come with me for a while since she has to wait. Then she’s going up, so yes, essentially she’s dropping me off.” Alex said with a smile. Katheryn nodded and looked between them before she chuckled and smiled.

“Well, I’ll see you guys when you get back. Alex, will you let the guys know? They said they wanted to go to a pub later.” Katheryn said. Alex nodded and gave her a sweet smile.

“Will do. Thanks, Katheryn.” He said, quickly getting into the car, Rose already inside. Alex waved as Rose took off down the street. Katheryn chuckled and glanced at the signs before shaking her head, watching them go the wrong way to reach Howth.

Alex groaned and sat back, rubbing his face.

“Did you know her phone was broken?” Rose asked. Alex dropped his hands and said, “She was lying just as much as we were.”

Rose looked at her. “Excuse me?!”

“I never saw her drop her phone when we were leaving. And the guys were asking to go to a pub tonight and I told them I’d be in Howth.” Alex said. Rose groaned. “They also asked...Why I never came back to the room last night...I told them…”

Rose sighed and glanced at him. “What?” She asked. Alex groaned and rubbed his face again.

“I told them I met some chick at the pub I was at. I told them I went home with her…” Alex said.

“And Katheryn just saw you walk out of my apartment.” Rose finished. Alex nodded. “You could have gone back to the room and met me at mine?”

“No. I share with Marco, remember?” Alex said, giving her a look. Rose groaned.

“Goddamn it. Why does he have to be such a loudmouth?” Rose said. “I mean it would have made more sense because you would have gone back and then told them you were going to Howth…”

Alex nodded. “Yeah. If I didn't have clothes at yours to change into already.” He said. Rose gave him a look that made him snicker.

“I don’t like you,” Rose said. Alex chortled and took her hand from the steering wheel and kissed the back of it.

“It’ll be fine, babe,” he said, sliding his thumb over the back of her hand. “We’re gonna have an awesome day and take some good pictures.”

Rose couldn’t help but smile at the thought of tearing through St. Stephen’s Green with her camera. She wiggled in her seat with a giggle that made Alex’s smile turn wide in a smirk. He chuckled and sat back, still holding her hand as they drove.

~

“You’re so full of shit, Kath!” Jordan whisper shouted as they snuck around the Green, looking for Alex and Rose. Katheryn punched Jordan’s shoulder.

“No, I’m not. They totally bullshitted me this morning and I know they’re here.” Katheryn said.

“How do you know that?” Marco asked. Katheryn glanced at them and chuckled.

“Um...I may or may not have followed them and seen them go in?” Katheryn said. Marco and Jordan exchanged glances before applauding her, knowing full well they would do something like that as well Katheryn bowed her head and giggled as they continued their hunt.

“I still don’t understand why they wouldn’t tell us they’re dating?” Marco said. Katheryn rolled her eyes.

“Because you two would tease the shit out of them? Especially Rosie!” Katheryn said. Before either one could answer, they heard Rose’s squeal and her yelling at Alex. They peeked around the corner and saw Alex hoist Rose up in his arms and spin her around as she clutched her camera to her, hanging on for dear life. Alex chuckled and set her down.

“See, they do this shit all the time though…” Jordan said as they watched them. Alex smiled and pulled her closer, cupping her cheek and kissing her slowly. Rose kissed him back and giggled, pinching his side before turning away. Alex smirked and smacked her ass before wrapping his arms around her, keeping a good hold on his camera as they walked. Alex ducked his head down to pepper her neck in kisses, making Rose laugh. “Okay, they never do that…”

“See? I told you. They’re together.” Katheryn said, placing a delicate hand over her heart, overjoyed for them both.

“So, when he’s out all night…” Marco started.

“He’s probably staying at her apartment.” Jordan finished. Marco snickered and rubbed his hands together, muttering to himself in Danish. Katheryn reached over and pinched him, making Marco yelp.

“Rude.” He said, rubbing his side.

“I don’t know what you’re planning, but do not do anything to them,” Katheryn said, giving him a look. Katheryn and Marco spent so much time arguing, no one was paying attention to stop Jordan from strolling out of their hiding place and call, “Alex! Rose! Hey, guys!”

Both of them jumped and turned, their eyes going wide.

“Dammit, Jordan…” Katheryn muttered, rushing over to him, Marco in tow.

“How did you guys find us?” Rose asked, shoving Alex’s hands off her waist. Katheryn sighed and said, “I followed you.”

“What?!” Rose asked, shocked.

“I knew you guys were lying. I just didn't know why.” Katheryn said, crossing her arms and smirking. “You two were being very sneaky so I just snuck along with you.”

Marco strolled over to Alex and wrapped an arm around his neck, smirking. He said in Danish, “So, this is the hot chick you met? She looks a lot like our Rosie…”

“Get fucked,” Alex said, shoving Marco off him, smirking as well. Marco laughed and tackled him with a bear hug. Rose sighed and shook her head, putting her camera away. Jordan chuckled and went to Rose giving her cheek a kiss and hugging her. Rose cracked a smile and hugged him back.

“Why wouldn’t you guys tell us, though?” Jordan asked, keeping an arm around her and turning to Alex. Alex chuckled and grabbed a handful of Marco’s side to get him away. Marco laughed as they both pushed at each other.

“I dunno. It was going really well and you guys made those jokes about us being a cute couple all the time on set.” Alex said with a shrug.

“I suggested we didn't tell you guys,” Rose said. “I didn't want the teasing like yesterday…”

Rose looked at Jordan and Marco who couldn’t help but smirk and snicker. Marco and Jordan traded spots as Marco gave Rose a big hug and Jordan grabbed Alex’s face and jostled it gently before hugging him as well. Katheryn pushed Marco aside and hugged Rose as well.

“Alright. Alright, you guys.” Rose giggled as Katheryn broke the embrace. “Jesus, it’s not like we’re getting married. We’re just dating.”

Alex chuckled as Jordan and Marco tossed comments back and forth, going to Rose and sliding an arm around her waist.

“So...Can we tell Alexander and Georgia?” Marco asked.

“Oh, Gee already knows,” Katheryn said. Rose gave her a look and a small smile cracked. Katheryn chuckled and said, “Like I wasn’t going to tell her, Rosie. Come on.”

Rose shook her head and sighed, leaning into Alex as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

“Well, we’re very happy for you guys. You can tell the others when you want and we’ll keep silent, won’t we boys?” Katheryn asked, giving the guys a look as she grabbed their wrists to drag them out. Jordan and Marco clamored over each other to give their agreements. Rose shrugged.

“Tell them. Fuck it.” Rose said, glancing up at Alex. He laughed and kissed her softly.

“Baby, don’t worry. If they tease you Katheryn will kick their collective asses.” Alex said, looking at her. Katheryn wrinkled her nose at him and said, “Georgia too.”

She gave both boys a look, then a sweet smile to Alex and Rose as she pulled the boys out of the garden to give them time alone. Rose sighed and turned to Alex, who smirked and chuckled as he held her waist.

“So...Now, that they know…” Alex said with a sneaky smirk, ducking his head down to kiss her. Rose giggled and moved her head away, pointing a finger at him.

“I’m not having sex on set.” She said. Alex laughed and held her tight, burying his face in her hair. Rose giggled and nuzzled his cheek. They broke apart and kissed, softly, before Alex took her hand and they walked the rest of the gardens.

~


End file.
